Just a Costume
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess asks Becker to help her pick out a costume for Halloween.  It's an eye-opening experience.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Costume

Rating T

No spoilers

I do not own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: This began as a one-shot, but I have so far written a sequel that is now chapter two. Thanks.

Just a Costume

"You have got to be teasing me," said Becker.

"I'm not," said Jess. "Would you like to come?"

"Jessica, why on earth would I want to come with you while you shop for a Halloween costume?"

"I don't know. It could be fun."

"It really, really does not sound like fun to me, besides, why ask me?"

"I need an opinion, a man's opinion, someone I trust. I don't want to go too sexy. Some men get a little drunk and frisky. I want something a little sexy, and short, showing my legs. I have nice legs, don't you think? It needs to be cute, obviously, maybe a little low cut, not too much. So, if you could help, I'd appreciate it."

Becker mulled some of those words over, "sexy," "legs," "low-cut," and "sexy."

He looked at Jess' trusting cute face, and couldn't help an involuntary glance at the a-fore-mentioned legs.

"Let me get this straight," he said finally. "You want me to sit at a costume shop for hours as you try on loads of skimpy, sexy Halloween costumes in front me?"

"Yes," she said.

Becker's face slowly smiled. "I'm in."

Becker sat in an uncomfortable bucket seat chair. He was in the woman's section of the costume shop, surrounded by bustiers, corsets, girdles, and other unmentionables. He felt hugely uncomfortable. On top it all, he held Jess' large fuchsia pink purse with a huge yellow daisy painted across it. He felt like a prized idiot.

"How much longer, Jess?" he called into the changing stall.

"Almost ready," she said.

He felt more and more self-conscious. Then it happened. A cute young couple, a girl and guy walked past., and the young punk said, "Nice bag, mate."

Becker jumped up, dropped the bag, kicked it under the chair, and sighed. In panic, he walked up to the curtained booth Jess was in.

"Jess, if you don't come out right now, I'm leaving."

The pale red curtain parted and Jess came out.

Becker looked her up and down, and down and up, and looked behind her, and looked at her front.

"That's good, Becker," she said. "Give it a good once-over," she said seriously and business-like.

Becker coughed. His face turned pink, but he was at the moment looking over her backside, so she didn't see.

"Well," she said, "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "I can't tell you what I think or you'll call security."

"Becker!" she said, playfully swatting at him. "Honest opinion. Is it too much?"

Jess was dressed as a butterfly, a very sexy pink butterfly. The top was light pink and very low, showing a lot cleavage. The middle was a laced up corset, in darker pink.

"The corset's fake," she said, "I can breathe," she said with a chuckle. The fake corset led into a tiny skirt in the same light pink of the top.

"Um, Jess? I think I can see your knickers."

"Don't look!" she cried, blushing.

"I guarantee that other guys will look, Jess. I'm having a hard time resisting, and that may be a fake corset, but trust me, it's alluring. Then there's the top, um, I'm going to look away now," he said.

"Right," said Jess. "Too sexy. Thank you," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Okay, next one," she said and disappeared behind the curtain.

Becker chuckled, shook his head, sat down, and tried to clear the image of Jess in that corset, fake or not, out of his mind, along with the peak-a-boo knickers, and her cleavage.

"This was stupid," he mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No, Jess."

"K...Be out in a minute."

Why did he agree to this? The chance to see Jess in skimpy outfits was too much of a temptation, but now reality hit. He had feelings for her. He tried to ignore them for the sake of the missions. Now, with images like the 'butterfly' in his mind, it was going to be impossible. He was doomed.

Jess appeared quickly, or so it seemed. This time she wore a tiny little tank that ended just under her breasts. Her tiny little skirt didn't start until under her navel. The skirt was bright yellow, and the tank was white with tiny, frilly yellow sleeves. She wore knee high socks in bright green.

Becker sat still, in shock. He was mesmerized by her naked navel.

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh," said Becker, shaking himself out of the shock. "You look great."

She smiled.

"I don't get it though," said Becker. "What are you supposed to be?"

Jess frowned, and then said, "Oh, I forgot. Hang on," and she ducked into the changing room, and grabbed a white and yellow petal-ed headdress.

"I'm a daisy!" She smiled happily at him.

Becker frowned. "That kind of kills it."

Jess looked at a full length mirror set outside the booths. "You're right. It's too cute, silly-cute."

She let out a small sigh. "Next outfit coming up," she said, yanking off the petal-hat.

Becker sighed. He waited nervously, still debating the wisdom of his decision to come along.

He looked around the shop aimlessly and when he looked back to the booth, Jess was already dressed. She stood in front of him as a sexy special forces officer. She wore itty-bitty shorts, a low scoop neck tank, both in camouflage, and over the tank a short-short army-green jacket. On her head was an army-green triangle shaped hat.

"I like it!" said the ex-special forces officer. "It's perfect."

Jess giggled. "Stop it. I don't think it's going to work, and it's a shame. It is cute."

"Why don't you think it's going to work, Jess?"

"Well, the shorts are kind of...short."

"Yeah, but they aren't that bad."

"Maybe not in the front, but in the back..."

"Well, let me see," said Becker, moving toward her.

"No!" she cried, backing up. 'Take my word for it, they are too short. I'm only showing you this because its special forces. You are not looking at the shorts in back. No."

Becker smiled. "How short are they, Jess?"

Jess went deep pink. "You can...she my cheeks."

Becker chuckled as Jess backed into the changing booth. She pulled the curtain quickly, and Becker heard her sigh.

"I don't know why they make short and sexy vulgar?" Jess sighed again. "I'm not having much luck."

"Try the next one," he said.

"Oh, OK," she said sadly.

She came out in a purple and black Can-Can dancer outfit, complete with fish-net stockings. The skirt was lower on one side than the other. The longer side only went to mid-calf. The top was purple overlain with black netting. The skirt was mostly black with purple bow accents and purple ruffles underneath.

"Not bad," said Becker, moving around behind her. "Everything's covered," he said, exchanging smiles with Jess.

"Yeah," she said. "It's short, sexy," and she heard Becker growl, "but not vulgar or cheap." She stood in front of the mirror, turning to different angles.

"You're not in love," said Becker.

"What? Oh, you mean with the dress," she said, lowering her eyes bashfully, and blushing. Becker just smiled. "No, not really," said Jess.

"You don't seem as depressed as a few minutes ago, though."

"No, I feel better. This one is a step in the right direction." She smiled at him and went back to the booth.

She came out again, this time, wearing a 'serving wench' costume.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked with a grin, "Some mead perhaps?"

Becker laughed. The skirt was mid-calf length and sage green, and the top was tan with brown trim. The outfit covered everything, and neither the skirt nor the neckline revealed too much.

"It's too earthy," she said, "and some idiot will try to get me to serve drinks."

She went back in, and Becker waited. She took a little longer.

"Are you OK in there?" He smirked devilishly and said, "I could come in and help."

"I'm alright," she said quietly. Her voice was frail and timid. It alarmed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She opened the curtain and came slowly out. Becker's eyes bulged out of his head, and he looked around quickly to see if anyone was staring at her, any guys that is.

Jess was dressed as an angel, but Becker was fairly sure any respectable keeper of the gates would kick her out of heaven onto her little risque butt.

She wore a white, sheer in places teddy which was very low-cut. It had white feather accents and white lacing in front. It was paired with white stockings, and white garters. A white, feathery halo and white feathery wings completed the look.

"This is a costume?" He said. "To wear out?"

Jess was quiet. Finally she said simply. "Is it too much?"

"It's not too much," said Becker, "of anything, including feathers. This isn't an angel costume, it's too devilish."

Jess giggled slightly.

"I don't think this is what you want guys to see, not in public," said Becker.

"Yeah," said Jess. "This is pretty risque, isn't it?"

Becker nodded his head.

"Becker, as a man, if a girl wore this or something similar, is she...bad? I mean would she be "asking for it?"

"Jess, of course not. A guy is responsible for his own actions."

"Yeah, but is this...teasing?"

Becker turned her around to look at her. "No. Jess, why are you asking me this?"

Jess sighed. "I wore a black cat costume last year, and it was a lot like this. It was a black, skin-tight leotard, with black stockings and knee-high boots. The night I wore it, I had a little incident at a club."

Becker felt like someone had just hit him in the stomach. The idea of anyone hurting Jess made him physically sick. "What happened?" he asked, a little fearfully.

"I was at a costume party, and this one drunk jerk would not leave me alone. He even followed me to my car! Luckily, the place had top notch security, and they dragged him away. He shouted that I was nothing but a dirty little tease."

"Jess, that's horrible!"

"I know! I know it wasn't my fault, I do. It's just I wonder sometimes. I dress for me, mostly," she said shooting a quick glance at Becker, "I like wearing cute little outfits, but what if I am just a tease?"

"You aren't at all. Guys like that jerk would blame you if you were wearing a suit of armor."

She smiled up at him, and he hugged her. She sighed in relief. "I needed to hear that I wasn't a tease, from you especially." She said. "I had no intention of wearing this one. I just wanted to see what you thought. I feel a little better, now. I can choose."

"This is what today was about, wasn't it? You were scared to pick a costume."

"Yes. Thank you so much for coming with me."

"It was no problem. Looking at your lovely figure in all those skimpy costumes was torture, but anything for a friend." He smirked at her. She chuckled.

"I actually think I know which one I want. I'll go put it on now." As she got to the changing room, she turned around, smirked and said, "I think I'll still buy this one though, and save it, for a private audience."

Becker grinned. "I hope I don't know the guy, because if I do, I think I'd want to kill him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You do know him, very, very well," she said, blushing. "I may wait a while to wear it," she said.

Becker just smiled. "If he's a decent bloke, he won't mind waiting."

Jess smiled and headed to the changing room. Soon, she came out. Her demeanor had changed completely. She was bold, cheerful, excited, and rambling. She was Jess.

"Isn't this perfect? It's not too short, and not too long. It's sexy but not vulgar, cute but not silly, bright but still spooky. I love it!"

Jess was spinning around in front of the mirror, stopping to pose from side to side. Becker didn't see the outfit at first, he was stuck on that smile.

The outfit was that of a witch. It had a kelly green peasant top, whose sleeves could be worn on the shoulders or off, Jess wore them off. Just below her chest, the dress turned black, covered with shiny black pearls and black glitter. The black part laced up in front, letting the green of the top peak through. Finally, the green color, in tulle, peeked out under the black skirt.

Jess wore thigh high black stockings that folded into cuffs at the top adorned with black bows. Finally, a black and green pointed witch's hat sat atop her head.

"You look adorable," he said. He walked close to her, bent down and said, "and incredibly sexy." He saw her bright smile reflected in the mirror. Gently he turned her around. "You don't look cheap, trashy or vulgar at all."

"Thank you, but you may be saying that so I don't enchant you."

"Too late. You enchanted me a long time ago," he said, making her blush. "I was thinking, if you don't have any other plans, maybe I should accompany you on Halloween."

Jess started to squeal, but held it in, making a high-pitched moan instead. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I mean, if you want."

They both laughed. "I think it might be a good idea," he said. "I can keep jerks away."

"I'd be grateful." She jumped up and kissed him, aiming for his cheek, but somehow it ended up on his lips. She pulled back, embarrassed, and not knowing what to do. "Sorry," she said finally. "I missed."

"Oh, that's a disappointment," he said, and seeing her anxiety and embarrassment replaced with a relieved grin, he pulled her close and said, "I won't miss." He then kissed her, on the lips on purpose.

It was a nice, relaxed, satisfying kiss. They eventually stopped kissing, eventually, and pulled back to look at each other. They both smiled, no regret present on either face.

"I guess I should change, and buy this one," said Jess.

"I'll be out here, waiting," he said.

She smiled, and walked slowly to the changing booth.

"Hey, Jess?" he called. "Don't forget to get the angel costume too."

She smiled, blushing. "Oh, don't worry. I won't."

The End-Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Costume 2: Becker's Turn

Rated: T

No spoilers for series 5

I don't own Primeval or characters, this is for fun

Author's Note:

This is in response to the end of Just a Costume. I really wanted to turn the tables on Becker and have him trying on costumes in front of Jess.

Also, a costume in this is inspired by a costume I found online from Warhammer 40000. Warhammer is barely mentioned, which I think makes sense if the first time Becker or Jess heard of it was on a package in a store.

In case it's not clear, Becker and Jess are in the early stages of a relationship in this chapter. Just a Costume one, now chapter one was before a relationship, other than being good friends.

OK-Thanks

Just a Costume 2: Becker's Turn

After helping Jess find an appropriately sexy Halloween costume, Becker had asked if he could escort her to any parties she was attending. Jess was so happy that they ended up kissing in the costume shop. So, they were dating. It had only been a few days, and they had only got out for dinner once. They had, however, spent every single second together, apart from anomaly missions.

Jess had decided that as her escort, Becker needed to be in costume. Proving the power this tiny woman had over him, he had agreed, and Becker was now trying on costumes Jess had picked.

Becker came out in a navy and white pinstripe trouser and matching vest. He had a tight white tee shirt under the vest, and a black fedora sideways on his head. He smirked at Jess, and from behind his back he pulled a tommy gun.

"That's just a prop, right?"

"Of course, Jess. I wasn't packing heat when we walked in," he said.

"I was just checking. Well, what do you think?"

"I think I want a real gun."

"No."

"Not even on Halloween?"

"No, Becker."

"Then I don't wanna be a gangster," he said, moping as he went to change.

Becker's face appeared through the curtain.

"You're kidding," he said.

"What?" asked Jess.

"I look ridiculous. As a member of the military services I find costumes like this very offensive. I don't even want to come out."

"Good heavens, Becker. I didn't pick anything that bad. I was going to make you try on the 'jungle boy' outfit but it was nothing but a thong, so I knew that was a no."

Becker just stared at her. "I hate you."

Jess laughed. "I said I'm NOT making you try it on. I tried not to embarrass you, so let me see why you hate this one. Come on out."

Becker sighed, mumbling, "things I do for this woman," and came out of the stall. He stood in front of Jess, with a huge frown, his eyes turned to the ceiling. "I hate this one, and I won't wear it."

Jess eyed the tight, tight white tank top, sporting a little golden anchor in the corner of the chest. To Jess' delight the pants were also tight. This man was made of muscle! The pants were white too, with black stripes on the side. A red scarf tied in a single loop around his neck. On his head was a white triangular hat.

"I look silly."

"You look sexy."

"Great, silly sexy," said Becker. Then he turned around heading for the changing room.

"Wait," said Jess. "We haven't decided on that one."

"No. Jess. It's a no," he said, not even turning to face her.

"You don't look that bad. You look...good," she said, licking her lips.

"Do you want me to get beaten up by real navy men?" he asked, turning as he reached the curtain.

"No."

"OK then," he said withdrawing into the booth. "Next."

"How about a firefighter?"

"No. It looks silly. He looks like a stripper. I'm insulted."

"How about a cop?"

"Please. He's unarmed, and he looks like a stripper too!"

"How about a doctor?"

"Wearing shorts and a tank? Do all these costumes look like strippers?" asked Becker.

Jess sighed. "I'm out of ideas. I'm going as a witch," said Jess.

"A very sexy witch," added Becker, as Jess blushed.

"Maybe," she said, "you should wear something that matches me. How about a black cat?"

"That's not funny, Jessica," he said.

Of course, that made Jess burst into giggles. "You'd be a very masculine black cat," she suggested but the scowl on Becker's face made it clear, no cats. "A jack-a-lantern?"

"Jessica."

Jess giggled more. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're so serious. OK, how about going as a warlock, you know, a male witch?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a Temple costume."

"What?"

"It's a costume Connor would wear. It's geeky, science-fiction junk, and I won't wear it."

"You're a snob," said Jess. "So far, you've only tried costumes that had something to do with guns or the military."

"Yep."

"That's all you're going to try?"

"Yep."

"How about if it had a different type of a weapon like a sword?"

Becker thought about this. "I won't try on any Captain Hook, Peter Pan, or Robin Hood outfits, other than that, bring them on, assuming of course that they make costumes for men who don't happen to be strippers."

Jess got up to hit the racks, and Becker called after her, "No Captain Jack Sparrows either."

He watched the petite woman stomp up to him, and point a finger up at his face, "Johnny Depp was very sexy in those films."

"He wore eyeliner, Jess. I don't do eyeliner."

Jess scoffed and walked away muttering, "What do men know about sexy anyway?"

Jess returned with her arms full of costumes.

"OK, I have Zorro," she said, holding up the black outfit and mask .

Becker reacted with an, "Eh.."

Jess shook her head. "A musketeer?"

Becker's eyebrow went up, "Maybe."

Jess smiled. She held up another costume, "a Knight?"

"Possibly."

"I've also got a Genghis Khan costume," Jess said, "and a viking and an American cowboy."

"I'll try Genghis on," said Becker. "but I'll only try the viking and cowboy, if I can have an ax for the viking and a rifle for the cowboy."

Jess groaned. "They have a fake ax I'll go get, but I'm not getting a rifle. You'd want to trade it in for a real one anyway."

Becker shook his head and grunted. "Don't have to trade. I have a real rifle. I have several."

Jess put her hand up. "I don't want to know. I'll go get the plastic ax."

Becker took the costumes into the booth. "Plastic ax, that just sounds so wrong," he muttered.

Jess came back with the plastic ax, but the curtain to Becker's booth was open, and their was no Becker.

"Becker? Where are you?"

Suddenly Jess felt a plastic sword at her throat.

"I've got you, you Barbarian wench!"

Jess elbowed Genghis in the stomach. "Very funny," she said. "Here," and she hit him with the ax.

"Jess? I thought this was going to be 'fun?' Isn't that what you said when you dragged me in here?"

Jess sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting tired and cranky."

Becker smiled. "Go sit down."

Jess nodded, and sat down while Becker went into the booth, but he didn't draw the curtain. Instead he rummaged around in his jacket, and came back with a big smile and a chocolate bar.

"Here. You must have low chocolate levels," he said with a wink.

She laughed. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Jess. I don't do costumes. I mean, I don't usually dress up. I'm sorry that I'm being a pain."

Jess smiled. "Thank you for trying. I appreciate you agreeing to go with me on Halloween. I'm the one who's a pain."

"No, you're not. Eat your chocolate, and I'll get serious. We'll find a costume, promise." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't wear a costume. Just go as what you are."

"Go as a member of a top-secret government agency that hunts dinosaurs and future creatures?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she said, unwrapping the chocolate. "Go as a prince."

"Aw," he said with a grin.

Becker looked through the racks himself while Jess returned the rejects. He now stood in the changing booth, looking at the mirror.

He finally had his costume. It was perfect. It was dignified, manly, came with two weapons, (even if they were fake) and he had to admit, it was kind of sexy. He smiled as he thought of Jess. He definitely wanted her looking at him and not other guys in costume. He drew the curtain, and stepped out to get her reaction.

Jess looked at him. It was clear he loved it.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "What is it?"

"I didn't know what it was either, then I read the description, and it seems to be based on a game or book, don't really know, the label didn't go into it that much. It just said Warhammer 40000. Anyway, it caught my attention because it said "Witch Hunter costume.' You're going to be a witch, and I'm going to hunt you," he said, raising his eyebrows and leering at her.

She grinned weakly at him. She still didn't know exactly what it was. "I don't really get it Becker."

"OK, first we have the guns. Aren't they cool? They're like mini cannons. I really wish these babies were real. Then we have the boots, nice, huh? Kind of combat, kind of futuristic. Then we have the Puritan outfit: the long coat, the brown trousers, white shirt, puritan belt buckle, and of course the Puritan hat with the wide brim."

Jess stared.

"I don't get it though," she said, "if you're a puritan, why do you have guns like that? Should you have guns at all?"

"Yes, I should always have guns Jess."

She laughed. "That's not what I meant. It's wrong, time-period wise."

"As ARC employees, Jessica, we're the last people who should quibble over rips and changes in time.".

She laughed. "You've got me there."

"It's like the Puritans went through an anomaly, got future tech, than went back to their time and chased witches with it."

Jess stared.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised. To me, this is a Temple costume. It's science fiction junk.'"

"What? Are you kidding? Temple's not tough enough. This is a manly costume. Temple. Huh. I'm offended Jess."

"Take the coat off."

"What?"

"Please, Becker take off the coat."

Becker did as she asked, handing her the futuristic guns. He took off the long, dusty brown coat, and revealed a lightweight, white shirt underneath. It wasn't tight. His muscles weren't rippling against it, but with the two gun holsters on his shoulders, and the ammunition belt wrapped across his chest, it was sexy. He looked dangerous.

"OK, I approve," she said. "And it was sweet of you to match my costume. Thank you," she said, leaning up for a soft, quick kiss of his lips.

No one's going to get what the costume is, you know."

"Don't care. It's manly, tough, and armed. Sold."

"Sold. So, witch hunter, what are you going to do with me once you hunt me down?"

Becker smirked. "You still have that angel costume?"

Jess laughed. "The one that's only fit for private audiences?"

"That's the one."

"Maybe," she said, sauntering away, and looking teasingly over her shoulder at him.

"Don't toy with me witch."

The end, Just a Costume 2: Becker's Turn

Author's Note: Might be more to come. Might do the whole team costume shopping. Might do the party itself at a club or the ARC or both. Don't know. Let me know what you think. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is Cengiz's fault for writing, "Hm, she has an angle costume for private audience, shouldn't he have a devil costume then, too?" Hee hee, definitely! I'm upset that I didn't think of it. So, here is that. Thanks Cengiz!

Update: When I first started writing I was blindsided with smut. I found out that I could write the stuff. Now though I'm complying with the rules of this website and only publishing as high as a Teen rating. I forgot that some of my stories added Adult within the story. So, I'm going back and changing them. This has edited for content and spelling. I'd appreciate a comment if you think this is still too mature. Thank you.

Chapter 3: The Devil Inside (new teen version)

Jess arrived at Becker's flat, and found the door slightly open, which for a security specialist, wasn't too bright. Something was up. He sounded strange on the phone when he invited her over. He was cryptic and flirted with her, as usual, but it was the tone that was odd. He was almost giddy. Weird, for Becker.

The first costume shopping trip had been over two weeks ago, Jess always shopped early, and for Halloween she started on October first. Becker teased her that maybe she should wear her witch's costume around the flat, when he came over, to get her money's worth. No, it was for Halloween. She was tempted however, more than once, to put on the wicked angel's costume.

They had only been dating a short while, since the shopping trip. Neither one wanted to rush into anything serious, but man, was it tempting! Especially when she looked into those chocolate brown eyes. She could tell he was terrified of pushing too fast, and she appreciated that. Still when she saw that lingerie angel hanging in her closet...

Jess gingerly pushed open Becker's front door and peeked inside. The lights were on, but there was no sign or sound of him.

"Becker?" she cried.

"Be right there," he called.

"OK. Are you all right? You sounded...unusual on the phone?"

"I'm fine Jess."

"OK, good. So, what's up?" she said, sitting on the sofa. She smiled. "Or couldn't you stand the two hours since we said goodbye at work?"

"You caught me," he said, his voice nearing. She felt his presence right behind her. "It's been hell," he said, and he bent down to nibble her neck.

She jumped, something pointy poked her. She turned and saw, not Becker, but the devil. Lord, oh mighty he was smoking hot sexy!

She needed some ice, and a cold shower, and more ice, and him in the shower.

NO, no, no, she thought. Finally, she caught her breath, and got a hold of herself.

"I thought you 'didn't do costumes,' Becker."

"You have a naughty, private performance outfit, I wanted one too," he said with a puppy dog face that did NOT go with that costume.

She couldn't help looking and staring, and frankly, ogling and drooling.

Becker wore incredibly tight, low-low, shorts. She'd call them booty shorts, they were so low, but they didn't reveal anything, really. They just hinted, without being subtle about it. She tried to look away from...the extra tight crotch, but it practically had a target pointing to it.

As she got closer she peeked around his backside, and he unabashedly moved and posed for her, cheeky grin on his face. She was embarrassed, aroused, and uncomfortable and he was relishing it.

"Damn you," she muttered.

He chuckled, shaking his head. The devil horns shook with him. "Your face matches my costume Jess."

"Shut up. You're mean."

He laughed harder. This was so working just the way he had hoped.

The shorts did cover his rear, but it was so short and so tight that no imagination was needed. She didn't realize until it was too late that she whistled out loud as she looked.

"Miss Parker! I'm surprised at you."

She punched his shoulder as she moved around, but as soon as she made contact with his bicep, she groaned. It was like she was a kid inside a chocolate factory, seat-belted to a chair while hot, gooey chocolate was poured in front of her. Torture. Cruelty. Inhumane.

Before she knew it, the closed fist had relaxed and she was slowly moving up and down and under the arm, feeling each stretch of muscle. She was so enjoying the feel of it under the tight, shiny, sleek material.

"Uh, Jess, you've been feeling my arm up for quite a while, and it's getting a little stiff stretched out like that."

Jess shook out of the fantasy state, and once again, her face matched the bright red costume.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"No you don't. Come here," he said, stretching his arms out for a hug.

She wasn't sure she should. "In that outfit, Mr. Devil, just a hug is crossing a line."

He laughed. "I LOVE this outfit."

She shook her head, and walked into his arms. She felt the sleek shiny material again, and could feel the muscles and soft hair underneath. He smelled delicious, sexy, musk aftershave and a slight lingering aroma of gunpowder. Her favorites.

She felt her heart race, her pulse quicken, and she was uncomfortably aware that she was getting '_hot_.'

Nice girls don't jump into bed, even if it is with a boyfriend, after only two weeks, well, two and a half weeks, okay, it was two weeks and two days, and ten hours. She was pathetic.

"I, um," she said, pulling away. "I should go. Now."

Becker looked upset. "Jess? What's wrong?"

Jess stopped walking and turned around, sighing. "I'm sorry, Becker. Nothing is wrong. It's honestly the opposite of wrong. It's perfect. You don't do costumes and you've now got two, for me. You are sweet and attentive, and Lord knows you're gorgeous beyond belief. You're perfect and I love you. This," and she made pointing gestures between the two of them, "you and me, is perfect. I'm so happy."

"Then why do you look stressed and why are you leaving?" he asked in a normal, calm but confused voice.

She chuckled and walked up to him. "I don't want to mess it up," she said leaning up for a long, sweet kiss. "I want us to be this way forever," she said, resting against his chest, circled within his arms.

Becker chuckled. "I understand."

She laughed, and lifted her head up to look into his face. "You do? You're kidding. It makes no sense to me."

He laughed and kissed her head. "Well, I think I startled you. I guess coming out in this, ahem, outfit does kind of look like an ambush. I just wanted to show it to you. Not only do you have me going into a costume shop with you, you have me going in alone, looking for a surprise for you just to see you giggle and blush. Believe me; I've never worn anything remotely resembling something like this, ever. I would have bet that I'd die first. I hope you're proud of yourself, Missy."

Jess giggled and laughed, and giggled more, and Becker was relieved. She didn't sound nervous or scared anymore.

She backed up, looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't really think you were trying to...seduce me. I do trust you."

They smiled at each other.

"I love the devil in you, Becker."

"Thank you," he said, holding the tail and twirling it.

She looked at him, and got a wicked smirk on her face. Then she pulled her daisy pink bag up and began to rummage inside. "Now, where's my phone? It takes really good, clear photos you know," she said.

"NO!" he cried and ran to the bedroom.

"Oh, come on!" she cried, running after him, and in high heels. "You look great! : adorable, well, smoking sexy adorable."

Becker slammed the bedroom door and was holding it shut. "No, Jess. NO."

"But I want to show off my devil," she said, in a sweet voice. "Besides, once Connor sees the costume, he'll want one for Abby."

"You're EVIL," he cried.

She laughed and giggled. "OK, I'm sorry. I was kidding. Open the door."

"I don't trust you."

"Becker? I'm wounded."

"Still don't trust you."

"You're being silly. Let me in."

"No. Not until I change."

"Don't change! Please, not yet. I'm putting down the bag, hear it plop? Now I'm plopping in my phone, hear it? Ok, I am phone-less. Open the door."

There was silence. Slowly the door opened, just a crack, then a little more, and Becker could see that yes she had no phone in either, outstretched, open hand. He smiled, took a step closer, kicked the bag away, and pulled her inside and into him.

They kissed. They kissed some more. They ended up sitting on his bed kissing. She ran her hands under the tight, muscle-style tee/tank and twirled her fingers in his chest hair.

He had one hand on her head, running it through the long, loose strands of hair. The other hand had been on her waist but it slowly began wandering: down her hip, her thigh, on top of the leg, down her thigh, back up her thigh, and eventually…lower.

"Sorry," he said quickly, breaking the kiss and pulling away. He made the move to get up but she forced him to stay with both hands on his shoulders. "Jess," he said. "We have to stop, because if I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to stop at all."

She looked at his concerned face. "I love you," she whispered, quickly putting a light finger on his lips. "Don't answer, not in any way. I don't expect any kind of reply. It's just a simple true statement. I love you. Becker, I don't want to stop. I don't. I really, really don't."

"And tomorrow?" he said. "Will you be OK with that tomorrow, at work?"

"How could I not be? This isn't spur of the moment or the heat of passion. I love my boyfriend, so being with him just seems right." Then she growled. "And necessary," she said kissing him.

Becker didn't agree, at least, not in words. He pulled her up the bed with him, and removed the devil tail and horns. Then he positioned himself over her.

"You should really be wearing you're angel costume," he said. She giggled.

The devil costume proved to be a devil to remove. It was practically fused to his skin.

"I don't want to rip it," Jess said. "We want to use it again." She smiled wickedly.

He laughed, and waited patiently while she pulled and worked at it. "You'll get it," he said. "You're the mistress of fashion."

"I am," she said, and sure enough a few seconds later, it was off.

Getting her undressed was much easier. Becker looked at her as he slowly moved his hands over her body. She blushed.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

She was enjoying his light, gentle touch. Then their lips met for a long, passionate, hot kiss.

"Are you still sure?" he whispered.

They looked into each others' eyes. Jess blushed as they began. Becker was was careful with her, gently building more force and speed. No one had ever been so attentive her needs. She eagerly she gave in to him.

He had been all about pleasing her, but he himself had no complaints. For a few terrifying moments he was afraid he'd lost control of himself and had been too rough. Jess reassured him with a smile. As they lay there, totally spent but blissful, they each knew that the other had never had an experience quite like this.

Becker maneuvered them under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. Jess curled into his side and sighed happily. Then, just as she had decided it could not get any better, it did.

"I love you," he whispered.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Costume: Star Wars Party

Spoilers: Series 4 and 5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. I do not own Star Wars or the characters.

Author's Note: I envisioned this whole thing, parts one and two, as part of a chapter about a string of parties the team goes to, but since I ramble on, it is pretty long by itself. Since I'm posting it as a chapter of its own, I am not breaking the two parts up. It would be confusing I think. I will post more parties as they come to me. Thank you.

The Star Wars Party

Part One: Shopping

"Why do we have to buy more costumes?" asked Becker, pulled by Jess into the now-familiar costume shop.

"We can't wear a witch and witch hunter costume," she said like it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Why?"

Jess sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I think you don't listen to me."

Becker chuckled. "The way you zoom sentences by, I can hardly be expected to catch every one."

Jess made a slight pout-y face. "I have a lot to say, alright? Anyway, as I told you before, we are going to a mate of Connor and he is throwing a party with a theme. Our costumes don't fit the theme, so we must get new ones."

Becker groaned. "A mate of Connor? Now I know why I didn't remember. I blocked it out. I can just imagine the geeky party," and he shuddered.

"That's not fair. We're friends of Connor and we aren't geeky."

"Well, I'm not, Jess." She hit him and he smiled. "So what is this party anyway?" asked Becker, rolling his eyes.

"Star Wars."

Becker groaned.

"Have you even seen it?" asked Jess.

"Yes, Jess, I've seen Star Wars. The films weren't horrible, the first two at least. Doesn't mean I want to dress like the characters."

Jess grinned. She chuckled, and grinned bigger.

"What?" asked Becker.

She chuckled like she'd just caught him in a juicy secret. "You said Star Wars wasn't horrible, hee hee, Can't wait to tell Connor."

Becker shook his head as Jess moved away to search for costumes. Becker thought about her words, then got worried. "He'd take that as a confession that I like sci-fi, wouldn't he? Don't repeat that, OK? I'm serious, Jess. Are you listening to me?"

Jess said nothing, but continued to smile and giggle as she browsed.

"Jess! Becker! Hey you guys!" They looked up to see Connor running at them, and Abby walking slowly behind, smiling.

"Hey, guys," said Jess. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Picking out costumes for Darwin's party?" asked Connor.

"Darwin? His name's Darwin?" asked Becker.

Abby nodded, grinning at Becker's groaning face.

"His name's not officially Darwin," said Connor, "That's what he named himself, and we've all called him that for years. So, yeah, Darwin."

"He believes in evolution, I take it," said Jess.

Abby groaned. "No, Jess. He doesn't just believe in it, he's crazy fanatic about it," said Abby. "He even punched a creationist at a rally, spent a few days in jail. Take my advice, and don't even bring up evolution."

"That won't be a problem," said Becker. "I don't plan on talking to him."

Jess kicked him.

Connor began browsing beside Jess. Suddenly he got very excited. "Ooh, I just got a brilliant plan, let's all shop together, and get group costumes."

"Yes," said Jess, bouncing happily. "What about Matt and Emily? We haven't even shown them Star Wars yet."

"Like going shopping again is a huge hassle for you Jess," teased Becker.

"True," said Jess. "We'll just take them costume shopping after the films."

"We?" asked Becker groaned, and Abby laughed.

"This won't be so bad," said Abby to Becker, "at least not for me. I can tell you're going to be making all kinds of fun expressions."

When Becker glared at her she said, "Yeah, like that," and she laughed more.

Connor and Jess spent the afternoon happily searching through Star Wars costumes, while Abby and Becker finally took to the chairs to wait. Becker looked ill.

"Things you do for love," whispered Abby.

"Shut up, Abigail." Abby smirked. "Not so bad at all. I'm surprised Jess didn't phone Lester and invite him over here to shop."

"She did," said Becker. "I could hear him laughing over her mobile."

"Okay," said Jess. "We've got several options but," she looked nervously between Connor and Becker. "Promise me, no punching," she said to Becker.

Connor walked by, costumes in hand. "Also, no kicking, choking, stabbing, poking, biting, or death-glares," he added. "Just kidding, Action Man."

Becker glared at him.

"You can death glare me if you want. Oh, you are."

Jess pulled Becker up. "Have I told you what a good sport you are?"

"You do know that you owe me, right?"

Jess smiled seductively. "I'll buy an extra special costume, for later."

Becker growled softly, and kissed her. "You better."

"They have sexy costumes here?" asked Connor.

"Connor, that was a private conversation," said Jess.

"Sorry," he said, "but really where are they?"

"I'll show you later," said Jess.

Connor nodded. "To the booths guys," he said.

Eventually four Jawas appeared outside the dressing booths.

Becker stood for five seconds, said "No," and retreated back inside the booth.

"I agree," said Abby. "Don't like it."

"I hate it," said Jess. "There will be short jokes all night."

"But Jess, you're the perfect Jawa."

"That's exactly the kind of jokes I mean, Connor," she said. "I agree with them, No." She left, leaving Connor the lone jawa.

"Fine," he said, sulking back to try again.

Four stormtroopers came out next.

"We look silly," said Abby.

"Yeah," said Connor. "We're all different heights. Becker's too tall. Jess is too short to be a storm trooper," he said, paraphrasing Princess Leia, and snickering. No one else seemed to get it.

Next three ewoks, all slightly different came out.

"Becker?" asked Connor.

"It's a no, and I'm not coming out."

"Come on, Action Man."

"Connor, do you want me to beat you up?"

"No."

"Then the costume's a no, right, Connor?"

"Right," said Connor softly.

"I don't think the group costumes are working," said the smallest ewok.

"She's right," said Abby, her mask off.

"Ok," said Connor. "Why don't we each pick something."

"There's only one character I might consider being. The only one with some dignity and style," said Becker through the curtain.

"Obi-wan?" asked Connor.

"No," said Becker. "Though Alec Guiness was cool."

"He means Han Solo," said Jess. "Right?" she called through her mask into the curtain.

"Right."

"You'll be like the fiftieth Han Solo there," said Connor.

"I'll be the coolest one."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You do have a lot in common with him."

"Loves gun," said Abby.

"Shoots first, talks later," said Connor.

"You're both sexy," said Jess. Abby and Connor stared at the ewok. "Oh," it said. "Did I say that aloud?"

Connor and Abby nodded.

"It's a good thing I still have the mask on, so you can't see how red my face is," she said. "I'm going to go get my new costume and I'll get yours, Becker."

Ten minutes later, a dashing Han Solo, the camouflaged Leia on Endor, and a young Obi Wan Kenobi, with a small braid hanging down, all waited for Jess. Finally the curtains opened, and Jess stood between them, wearing Leia's slave costume. Becker dropped his blaster.

"No," he said.

"You don't like it?" she said seductively.

Becker coughed. "For the party? No."

"I like it," she said.

Connor whistled, and Becker pointed his recovered Blaster at him.

"It's...wow, Jess," said Abby. "But, you know, you might want to consider how people will react."

"She means how guys will react," said Connor, giving Jess the thumbs up sign.

"Yes, consider how guys will react, Jessica," said Becker calmly. "This guy will kill every other guy in attendance." He pointed the gun at Connor. "Every guy."

Connor looked at the gun. "You _could_ kill someone with a plastic gun, couldn't you?"

Becker smirked.

"The costume's a no, Jess," said Connor.

Becker smiled, walked over to Jess, and gently pushed her behind the curtain into her booth. "Try something else," he said. Then he whispered, "Buy that one, obviously, for private."

Jess giggled. "OK," she said.

"You know, Jess," said Abby. "You might want to veto his Han outfit. It's kind of...sexy. Lots of women are suckers for sexy rogues."

Connor advanced on her and pushed her back into her booth.

"Not me, Connor," she said with a grin.

Jess stuck her head out of the curtain. "Come closer, Han."

Becker laughed, and walked over to her. "Yes?"

She looked at him, stuck her arm out to look under the vest, her eyes widened slightly. She then spun her fingers, so he turned around.

"I'm thinking you should go as Boba Fett, instead."

Part Two: The Party

They arrived at Connor's mate's flat. It was pretty lively. Becker was impressed. He thought attendance would be six geeks tops, plus them.

Darwin, aka, the old withered Emperor, greeted them and ushered them into 'the dark side." The flat's floors and ceilings were covered with grey and black. Tiny red lights offered some light but it was dark inside, with fog, which Connor questioned Darwin about. "It's cool, Mate," was the response. Connor agreed. The living area was draped with black curtains around sleek, black chairs.

The kitchen was set up like the Mos Eisley cantina. The counter was the bar, set up with bar stools, which looked pretty cool with the costumed guests seated in them. A fake alien bartender was stationed behind, holding a tray of popcorn, crisps, and biscuits. The kitchen was done in brown and tan, and smoke blew around to give it that creepy, dank bar atmosphere.

Abby had ventured into the Mos Eisley kitchen looking for Eve, Darwin's girlfriend. Abby loved the irony in the fact that Darwin, a nutty evolutionist had fallen for someone named after the Bible's first female.

Abby liked Eve, she was cool. She had a knack, like Abby, for reigning in geekiness.

"Cool costume," said Abby. Eve was dressed as Oola, the green alien dancer from Return of the Jedi.

"Thanks, Abs. I like yours too, especially the bike helmet. That bike chase was awesome."

"Yeah, I wish I had one of those bikes. I'd get to work on time for once," said Abby and they giggled.

Abby helped Eve with the snacks and drinks.

One of Darwin's geekier friends, Lyle, wandered in. He was dressed as, guess what, Han Solo. Abby tried to control her giggles, resulting finally in pretending to choke on a piece of popcorn. Eve patted her back, exchanging amused glances. Lyle made a very inferior Solo. He was scrawny, shorter than Abby, but seemed to think he was macho. It was kind of sad.

Lyle walked up to Eve and said, derisively, "This is wrong. You're dressed as Oola, working in the Mos Eisley cantina. She's not seen til Return of the Jedi, and she didn't serve food. She was the slave girl chained to Jabba the Hutt before Leia, "

Eve sighed. "It's a great costume, Lyle. I get the chance to be green and wear horns, and look totally hot. Relax. It's a party. Besides," she said, "I wasn't planning to stay in the 'cantina,' all night.

Abby smirked. Lyle huffed away, mumbling, "amateurs," as Eve and Abby traded soft giggles.

Outside, the rest of the party was friendlier. Despite being a evolutionist geek, Darwin was polite, and actually interesting.

"Some day we are going to be able to travel through the stars. We will. Look at all the technology we once thought was only fantasy. Star Trek communicators, for instance, are basically cell phones."

"With a hell of a service plan," said Becker.

Darwin chuckled.

Connor said, "First you know Star Wars, and now you get a Star Trek reference. I'm beginning to think you're a fraud, mate. This macho image is a disguise. You're really a fantasy geek."

Becker calmly took a whole walnut from a dish and easily cracked it to pieces in one hand.

"You don't think I'm macho?" asked Becker, chewing on walnut pieces.

"Oh, I do," said a very pretty, Cloud City Leia. Becker could tell she was really blond under the wig.

"Um, thank you," he said politely.

"You are definitely the best Han Solo I've ever seen," said a Padme in a skin-tight white combat jumpsuit.

"You're gorgeous," said a giddy Padme in full Naboo pageantry.

Becker smiled at them, but was interrupted by Darwin's whistle. Becker saw every male head snap up, and he realized that Jess had made her late entrance.

She had been looking for just the right shade of nude lipstick, so reluctantly, he let her come in alone. They had made a compromise. Becker could go as Han Solo if Jess went as slave-girl Leia.

Becker was very much regretting the decision.

Jess was a knockout. She wore that skimpy bronze bikini. As she walked the purple sash between her legs sashayed with her. She wore high heel bronze sandals, and her brown hair was braided down her back.

Becker wanted to kill every man there.

"Who is that?" asked Darwin.

"Jess," said Connor, watching Becker nervously. "You're my mate Darwin. Eve's a lovely girl and your girlfriend, remember that." Darwin nodded. "Oh, and Becker is a homicidal maniac when it comes to Jess."

Keeping his eyes on Jess, Darwin asked, "Are you and her..."

"Yes," said Becker. "And yes, I will kill you."

Darwin chuckled, then stopped when he saw Becker's face.

"Mate," said Connor. "Did I tell you that Becker is head of security at work, and ex-military?" Darwin shook his head fearfully, as Connor whispered, "Special Forces, and his favorite accessory is a high-powered gun."

Darwin's eyes widened and Becker smiled.

"I'm going to help Eve in the kitchen," he said.

Becker laughed, and patted Connor on the shoulder. Connor shrugged and said, "Had to keep you from killing the host. Bad etiquette. I can't believe she wore that, or that you let her."

"I trust her," said Becker.

"Uh, huh. You didn't bring anything...lethal with you. Did you?"

"No, Connor. Jess frisked me before we left," he said..

"Did you enjoy it?"

"None of your business," said Becker.

Behind Jess was Emily, dressed in the original Leia costume, the iconic white dress with the billowy sleeves and the twin bun hairdo.

Emily was speaking to another Leia, the Cloud City one who had admired Becker. Emily was saying, "I just recently saw Star Wars. I was quite impressed with Leia. She, a woman and quite young, is one of the leaders of the rebellion. People listen to her and follow her direction. I like that very much."

Jess sauntered by, saw Becker and walked up to him. "Hello, handsome," she said.

Becker looked behind her. Guys stared at her. A few drooled. Then they all approached. Becker immediately put his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him.

She just smiled.

"Hi," said a very nervous Luke Skywalker. He was scrawny, but had natural blond hair. He made a pretty good Luke, actually, very unassuming.

"Hello," said Jess. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said. "I was w-w-wondering if you'd like to dance?"

"There's no music," grumbled Becker.

"Oh, yeah," said the Luke. "We're putting some on. So, would you?"

Jess felt Becker's grip on her waist tighten.

"I'd love to," she said, feeling Becker's fingernails dig in. "It would just be a friendly dance, of course, since I'm here with my boyfriend."

A chorus of groans came from the men behind 'Luke.' He smiled and backed away shyly, and Jess felt a little bad.

"I told you she was taken," said a stormtrooper.

"Who's she with?" asked a jedi.

"She's with Han Solo," replied a grumpy a X-wing fighter pilot.

"Which one?" asked the jedi.

"The one hanging onto her, stupid," grumbled the fighter pilot.

"Good looking people always date each other," said a Sith.

Jess heard Becker chuckling, and looked up into his smug face.

"You know, you don't have to hold onto me that hard," said Jess.

"And you don't have to keep wearing that. I brought a "Hoth Leia," costume along."

"You're joking," she said.

Becker shook his head. "No, I'm not," he said with a grin. "Emily's got it in her bag. She was very sympathetic reall. She thinks you look, what was the word she used? Oh, yeah, 'scandalous."

Jess frowned, but she was considering the Hoth outfit. She was cold. Then she noticed women in the corner of the room, giggling, pointing and drooling.

"I knew it," said Jess. "I knew you'd be ogled."

"You're being ogled too," said Becker, pointing back at the dejected men.

"Guess you're one sexy couple," said Matt, dressed as a very buff Luke Skywalker. "Becker, mate, I thought you didn't like 'futuristic' guns," he said, grabbing Becker's blaster.

"Give it back."

"Come get it, big man," said Matt.

"You are both behaving like children," said Emily.

Becker and Matt exchanged smiles, and Matt ran off with the gun, while Becker chased him.

"I don't believe it. He disarmed Action Man!" said Connor.

"It's my fault," said Jess. "I've been distracting him."

"You've been distracting everyone, love," said Lyle, oozing up next to her. "Princess Leia needs a Han." He tried to put his arm around her.

Jess batted it away. "I have a Han. Thank you."

"Not much of a Han, if you ask me," said Lyle. "This Han would never leave your side."

"Thank you," she said politely, "but I am here with my boyfriend," She backed away, but Lyle pushed up to her.

"I don't see him."

"You will," she said, "and I don't want you to get hurt."

Lyle scoffed. "I can handle myself," he said. Then he pulled his blaster and jumped into what was supposed to be a heroic stance. "I'm a devilishly handsome rogue and reluctant hero, after all."

"No you are not," said Emily, who had been watching the exchange between the new Han Solo and Jess. "You are pretending. The man she is with, however, is a hero, and he is handsome. My apologies, Jess for saying so."

"Don't apologize, Emily," said Jess. "He is handsome."

"Two beautiful Princess Leia's," said Lyle, "How lucky am I?"

Then Lyle made an extremely dumb move. He pulled both Leias, unwillingly, into a hug. Jess and Emily struggled to get free.

"You're very lucky, Mate," said Matt, appearing behind Lyle. "Becker here got his gun back but it's only plastic."

"Lucky," said Becker, towering over Lyle's other side.

Immediately Lyle let the women go, and Matt and Becker moved next to him, so Lyle was between the two much taller, fitter men.

Lyle suddenly turned red, and made a slight squeal. He then yelled, "Darwin!" in a high-pitched, wimpy voice.

Darwin appeared, pulled Lyle out, and hustled him into Mos Eisley.

Matt put his arm around his Leia, while Becker's Leia ran into his arms.

"I think I will change into the Hoth outfit, now," she said.

"Trust me, Jess, with that bloke it won't matter what you're wearing," said Matt.

Emily smiled at him.

"He's right Jess," said Becker. "You can't hide it, you're just too gorgeous."

"Aw..." said four voices.

Jess blushed, and laid her head on Becker's chest.

"I keep forgetting how guys, certain guys, see sexy frocks. I'd like to change, please."

Becker kissed her head, and said, "Fine, but don't blame yourself for that idiot. He's an idiot."

Jess leaned up and kissed him slowly, then she reached out and took the bag from Emily. "I'll be right back," she said.

"I'll escort you," said Becker. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Want to help me?" she asked with a wicked smile.

He smiled back. "Anderson, hold my blaster."

They took off to the bathroom so Jess could change with Becker's help.

Connor called after them, "Just change the costume, don't do anything else. You are a guest in my mate's house after all, and some things are sacred."

"You've never fooled around in a mate's house?" asked Matt.

Abby smiled and lightly body slammed Connor.

Connor blushed. "A friend's house, not a friend of a friend's house, that's just...impolite."

End of Star Wars Party


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: T, Mild Spoilers Season 4 and 5

Description: Finally the ARC celebrates Halloweeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters, or any of the songs, plays, or movies referenced. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: It's a very long chapter, but it has a lot in it.

The ARC All Hallows Eve Party

Jess was busy beyond belief. She had her normal work duties. Plus, the errands, paper work, odd jobs and tasks that Lester gave her, which, in her opinion, didn't fall under her job description. She also happened to have an unimaginably beautiful boyfriend that she wanted to spend every waking second with, but never quite managed that goal. Then, there was Halloween.

Jess was volunteered to plan the ARC Halloween party. She volunteered. She loved Halloween, and was especially looking forward to it this year. She'd dress up in couple costumes with Becker. She'd eat mountains of chocolate with Becker. She'd carve pumpkins with Becker. She'd scream herself silly watching horror movies, and hide in the arms of Becker. She'd go to sleep on All Hallows Eve next to Becker.

Love was in the air this Halloween, and she was giddy.

She had no fear. Her life was too perfect. She would achieve the impossible. She would get Lester into a Halloween costume. She would. She had a plan.

Abby marched into Lester's office. "Come on," she said, pulling Lester out of the seat.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"We're taking you shopping."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Lester. I'm stronger than you, so let's go."

Lester scoffed. "Miss Maitland, you may be a formidable opponent, by I assure you that I myself..ow, ow, ow. Not the ear! Stop it! Help! A small woman is assaulting me!"

No one interfered as Abby dragged Lester, by the ear, to the elevator.

Jess and Becker walked into Joe's Costume Shop.

"Hi, Joe," said Jess with a wave to the man behind the counter.

"Hi, Jess, Becker. You guys back again?"

Becker laughed. "Yeah. She thinks she needs a costume for each day in October."

"I love that thinking," said Joe.

"You guys are hilarious," said Jess, not laughing. "We are actually here to get our boss a costume."

"So you won't be buying anything today?" asked Becker.

"I didn't say that," said Jess.

There was some commotion at the door.

"Connor, don't push me," said Lester. "I could have the two of you charged with kidnapping."

"Lester, please," said Jess, "Stop fighting us. We're helping you."

"I don't want you miscreants to help me. Captain Becker, I'm disappointed in you. Sending Miss Maitland to bodily drag me from the ARC. How cowardly of you."

Becker chuckled. "Jess didn't want you 'scuffed.' We figured Abby would be the easiest abductor, since she's the only one you're scared of."

"That's not true. Connor scares the hell out of me."

"Alright Lester, down to business. How about Robin Hood?" asked Jess, " or the Sheriff of Nottingham? They were both very important men, Lester."

Before Lester could reply, Abby chimed in.

"I imagine he'd prefer a King or some kind of ruler," suggested Abby.

"How about King Lear, the mad king?" teased Becker.

Connor smirked. "Good ideas, guys. I see Lester, though, as someone who passes judgment over us all, like a judge or executioner," the with a grin he added, "or Saint Peter."

"I don't know," said Jess, "If you're going to capture Lester at work I think you'd need a costume like Napoleon, or Nero, or Marie Antoinette."

The four of them traded smirks and giggles.

Lester had enough. He was tired, denied his afternoon latte, forced into this highly undignified and ridiculous exercise. He would fix them.

"Oh, yes, it's very funny to dress up a dignified and important man as a fool. Even better to mock his role and how he fulfills it. Yes, yes. Mock my capacity as director. Go on. Well let's just see how you like this. Official notice: all ARC personnel attending the Halloween fancy dress must adhere to the following dress code. You may only dress in the attire that pertains to your role at the ARC."

There was silence. They looked at each other, but were still grinning.

"No joke. I am serious."

"What! You can't do that," said Jess.

"Of course I can Parker, and in your official capacity as the field coordinator, you will make sure all field personnel are apprised of all my official notices: including this one." he pointed to the other three ARC personnel in attendance. "Go on, inform them."

"I am a computer expert and communications officer, Lester, and I am off duty. I am not at your beck and call.."

"You most certainly are. You are a girl for hire. You are here to see my needs are met so I can perform my duties. I command. You obey. You all obey. Lester, out." He turned smartly, and exited the costume shop.

"Whoa," said Joe. "Was that your boss or the King of No Fun Ville?"

"Talk about no sense of humor," said Connor.

"I'm sorry, Jess," said Becker. "I guess the party's off."

"It is not," she said defiantly. "He shouldn't have said those things to me. He really shouldn''t have, because he gave me an idea. I am going to the party dressed just as he said."

"You're going to wear your everyday outfits?" asked Abby in disbelief.. "You're giving up?"

"Yes." She said. "Lester said I was 'his girl for hire,' and boy was it a poor choice of words. He also shouldn't have said that I 'see to his needs so he can perform."

"What are you thinking?' asked Becker suspiciously.

She smiled wickedly. Then she began a sly laugh. "I'm thinking I'm going to be just what he said, 'a girl for hire,' someone who fulfills needs. I'm going dressed as a Geisha."

Connor and Abby looked shocked.

Becker burst out laughing. "You're diabolical. That'll teach him to choose his words more carefully. I think it's a great idea, as long as I approve the outfit."

Jess smiled and kissed his cheek. "Deal." Then she looked at the other two, who still look shocked. "Think about it, guys. What exactly are your roles at work? How...openly can you interpret them?"

Connor and Abby slowly smiled. "I like how your brain works, Jess," said Connor, chuckling.

"He'll have a stroke," said Abby.

"Maybe someone can dress like a nurse or doctor, then," said Jess.

The next day, Jess was spreading the word just as Lester commanded. Every ARC personnel was now informed.

"I've got everyone in on it. The whole Arc is going crazy. People who had declined, are now ga-ga to come," said Jess cheerfully.

Abby and Becker laughed.

"This is going to be good," said Abby.

Lester strolled into the canteen the night of the party. He wore the dress of his role at the ARC: a classic suit and tie.

"No one is here," he said out loud. "Hmm, it would seem I've ruined the party. How sad."

"Like you could do that," said Jess.

As promised, she strolled in to the canteen wearing a mini oriental-style dress. The black silk-like fabric was delicately printed with dainty white and white flowers connected by intertwining green vines and stems. The large, wide sleeves were cuffed in cherry red, so was the hem of the dress, and the sash around her waist. She wore high heels also in red, and her hair was in a large, poofed out oriental-style bun on the top of her head with tiny red flowers woven through.

"What in heaven's name are you wearing? Miss Parker you are flagrantly disobeying my official decree!"

"No I am not. I am dressed just as you described my official role at the ARC. You said that I was your 'girl for hire.' You also said that I was here to see that your needs were fulfilled so you could perform your duty. I am dressed as someone who meets both criteria."

Lester looked at her like he was Vesuvius ready to explode.

"Where is that bloody Becker? I want security to escort you out of the building."

"Yes, sir,"said Becker. "Right after the party."

"What, what what," stuttered Lester. "She's gotten to you. I'm very disappointed, Becker."

Becker stood dressed as a samurai in front of Lester.

"Why?" asked Becker. "I'm following your orders. In my capacity as head of security I am hired to protect and serve at my leader's command. I'm also highly trained in armed combat, and I have proven my loyalty to you. According to my job description, I am a samurai, Lester."

Becker's samurai outfit had black, baggy pants that could be mistaken as a skirt because they were so wide, brown sandals, and a light blue and silver shirt/robe that was loose, and tied in the middle. Jess wanted to buy a long black pony-tail, but Becker refused to wear it. Instead he wore a medium blue sash around his forehead, tying in the back. It may not have been accurate, then neither was her dress.

Becker walked up to Jess, took her hand he kissed it. "Lovely, as always, Miss Parker."

Jess held a fan up to her face, and peered at him coquettishly over it.

"When the music starts, would you honor me with a dance?"

"I'd love to Captain."

Lester was about to rant when mad scientist Connor walked in. He wore crazy neon-orange pants, a long white lab coat, and a wig of shockingly messed up white hair.

"Someone say music?" he asked. He grinned as he pointed a remote at the stereo set up in the canteen.

Beautiful haunting music from "the Phantom of the Opera" played.

Becker smiled and with Jess in his arms, they began waltzing around the tables.

"I'll be the music doctor this evening," said Becker to Lester, laughing crazily.

"Good lord, it's a looney bin," said Lester.

"Hey," Connor said as the samurai and geisha glided past, "have you seen Abby?"

On cue, Abby entered, dressed in a khaki safari-style shirt armed with lots of pockets, khaki capri pants, and a wide-brimmed safari hat.

"I'm dressed and ready to observe strange animal behavior, in my capacity as creature caretaker."

"This is quite enough," said Lester.

"No, four people, and you," said Abby, grinning, "a party does not make. Cool music, Con."

"Thanks babe." He nodded at Becker and Jess. "They're off in another world."

"Yeah," said Abby. "Finally. I thought they'd never get together."

"They're together?" asked Lester, taking time out from his rage. "Since when?"

"Since a couple weeks, at least, right Abby?"

"Yeah. I noticed a few days before we all went to Darwin's," said Abby.

"It was 'slap in your face obvious' at Darwin's," said Connor with a chuckle.

"They made an adorable couple," said Abby. "Well, maybe adorable isn't right. They were both pretty sexy, especially Jess in the slave dancer costume."

"A slave girl? I suppose I should be relieved she came here dressed as a Geisha. They at least were consenting," said Lester. "Now, before you embarrass yourselves in front of people who obeyed my orders and did not dress in costume, remove yourselves and change."

"Are you kidding, Lester?" said Matt, wearing a cricket uniform. "Everyone's in costume."

"How does that remotely represent your job?" asked Lester.

"What is a team leader, Lester, but a captain of men, even if only on a sports team?"

Emily strolled elegantly in wearing a rather tight, but not skin-tight, orange jumpsuit with the words 'search and rescue,' written on the back. She wore knee high boots in shiny silver, and a cute little silver hat.

"I am told that this is not the official uniform," she said.

Matt whistled, "Pity. More people would want to found." She smiled at him.

The music stopped and changed to the "Time Warp" from Rocky Horro Picture Show."

"Yay!" screamed Jess. "Come on Abs. I've seen you do this. You are brilliant at it."

Abby ran over and she and the Geisha began tapping, twisting, and dancing about together.

"Samurai not into Rocky Horror?" said Mad Scientist Connor.

"No."

"Matt, shall we join them?"asked Emily. " I do not know what it is they are doing but it does seem enjoyable."

So, the four dancers: a stylish search and rescue member, a cricket captain, a geisha, and and a jungle explorer all danced together, looking as weird as an audience at the famous Rocky Horror shows.

"This is not funny," said Lester. "Shall I ban the six of you?"

"Just us six?" asked Becker nodding behind Lester.

Lester turned and groaned.

Bernie, a highly skilled chef and gourmet, came out of the kitchen dressed as an American old west trail cook. He had a dirty white apron, dusty jeans, cowboy boots, a red and white bandana tied around his shirt. Right behind him was Ryan, his sous-chef, today a humble pizza boy.

"Hello everyone! Have some apple cider and apple spice cake. More is on the way. We'll have caramel popcorn clusters, and Chocolate Cocoa Chocoholic Fudge Brownies, in honor of Miss Parker."

"What? In honor of me? How many chocolate words were in that title?"

Bernie laughed. "It was a special request. The samurai warrior asked that I concoct something as heavenly as you."

The small audience "awed," and then watched the geisha jump into the samurai's arms. There was a long, sensuous kiss. Then Jess pulled quickly away.

"Sorry, honey. I have to go. There are just too many chocolate words in that title."

Becker laughed, and gently dropped her to her feet.

Jess ran over, giggling like a trick-or-treat-er, and Bernie happily served her the treat.

"Why does everyone ignore me?" asked Lester in dismay.

"Apple cider wine?" asked Bernie.

Lester looked at it. "Hardly chardonnay, but it will do."

The cleaning clew entered wearing vulture masks with their normal janitorial overalls.

"We are the ultimate cleaners," said one of them.

"Sorry," said Bernie. "There is no road kill tonight. Spice cake?"

Several pretty young women walked in, every one of them dressed as a bee.

"You are brilliant," called Jess, working on the brownies she had yet to eat. "I perform so many jobs, I feel like a worker bee, too."

Lester looked at them. "Sharon from accounting. Leslie from lab 14. Tonga and Shelly from the research department. You are all on notice. All of you."

The music changed again, this time to "Dance Macabre."

"How lovely," said Emily. She and Matt waltzed. Connor was busy dj-ing and Jess was busy chocolate-ing, so Becker and Abby danced beside Matt and Emily.

"Good heavens, is that Captain Becker dancing with someone who isn't Jess? It's a miracle," said Lester.

Connor smiled. "Jess does miracles in her spare time."

Three musketeers, a black knight, a viking, and an American Civil War confederate soldier walked in together. Becker's men of course. Lt. Vale swaggered in, true to his costume of a dashing RAF pilot. Sergeant Carlson wore a World War One artillery uniform.

"It's real, isn't it, Carly?" asked Becker. As soon as he saw his men, Abby and he danced over.

Carlson whistled. "You bet. From my personal collection." Carlson was the weapons specialist and the officer in charge of all arms in the armory. "The cannon's not, sir, I borrowed it from my nephew."

Abby laughed as Carlson walked to the snacks, pulling the little toy cannon with him. "I love Carly," she said.

The medical staff wandered in, wearing a range of costumes. There was a Florence Nightingale or American Civil War nurse, who wore a long blue gown with a full white apron with red cross on the bodice, and a white bonnet. Several female nurses wore angel costumes that ended just above the knee. These were simple white dresses with white gauze wings, resembling bandages.

One doctor dressed like Doctor Who's Doctor, the Matt Smith version, complete with fez and bow tie. Another doctor was a witch doctor with a twist. He wore white scrubs with a green grass skirt, and a crown of branches and leaves. One funny doctor dressed as a soda can with the words, "Doctor Pepper," written across the can.

"Those are silly. What am I saying? They're all silly. You are all fired."

"Why are they dressed like witches and wizards?" asked Lester, seeing the group behind the medical staff.

One young man said, "Don't you recognize us sir? It's me Teron, from PR sir. Well, we work magic making the public see what we want them too, so it was logical to dress as magic users."

Then the wizard took his hand waved it over the other hand which was clenched in a fist, and a bouquet of fake, cheap flowers appeared in hand.

Lester rolled his eyes.

"Not impressing you?" asked the wizard.

"Hardly."

"Ok, let me try another one." This time he waved his hand in the air, said, "ali-ki-lizard," raised one hand in a fist, and a small 'pop' sounded, a puff of smoke appeared, and Rex flew by, narrowly missing Lester's head.

"How did you do that?" asked Lester in awe.

The wizard only smiled.

"Rexy!" cried Abby. She put her arm out like she was catching a hawk, and Rex swooped in and landed on it.

"Really people! This is anarchy! It is mutiny!" cried Lester, stomping and twitching, and basically having a fit.

The mail crew, about eight people, were dressed as American old west pony express riders, even the women. They wore cowboy or cowgirl outfits, the women taking liberty replacing the jeans with short jean skirts. Each 'rider' had a mail bag or saddle bag slung over the shoulder.

"We wanted to hire horses, but Captain Becker wouldn't allow it," said one of the male riders.

"I just thought we had enough animals in the ARC already," said Becker.

"Well, now. Is that everyone? Everyone had there turn to act like a horse's rear end? Good. Let's go back to work. Party is canceled."

"I wouldn't do that, Lester," said Matt. "Do you want a real mutiny?"

On cue, Rex swooped in and dive-bombed Lester's head, once again narrowly missing.

"Stop that!" he yelled, waving his arms above him. Then he looked at the many people in attendance. It was a full house. He did not want an angry mob or stampede.

Finally he sighed. "Very well. You may have your party. I am leaving."

Becker caught him before he moved.

"Shall I charge you with assault?"

"I haven't assaulted you yet, sir."

"Fine," said Lester. "OK, let's have the little joke, come on, torture me."

"No torture," said Jess. "We bought you a present: the perfect costume that reflects you in your capacity as director of the ARC.

Lester glared at everyone. "Let's have today's humiliation. Bring it on."

Jess said, "We were going to give you a king's costume, with a sash that said "King of No Fun Ville." You can thank Joe at the costume shop for the title. Anyway, when the pony express riders asked for real ponies, I heard what Becker said about too many animals in the Arc, and it became so clear. It was obvious there was only one outfit that completely fits you as director here."

Everyone waited in suspense. Except, the main team, who knew, and Lester of course, who was getting ready to hit the codes for total destruction of the infernal place.

Becker bowed down on one knee, causing Connor to nearly have a laughing fit, and presented their leader with the costume.

Lester looked at the long-sleeve long white gown and shorter-sleeved long brown robe. A plastic dove with an olive branch in it's beak was included, along with rustic brown sandals. Lester read the name on the costume.

"Noah," he said loud and clear.

The ARC erupted in shrieks of laughter. Lester, haughty as ever, adjusted his tie, and stuck his neck out even further. Finally when the noise had simmered down to snickers and chuckles, he addressed his employees.

"So you thought you'd outfox me, did you? You thought you'd have one over on ole Lester, ay? Well, the joke is on each and everyone of you so-called employees. I have the power! I am the one who wields the ax which chops your job! Right, now, today I could cause the utter destruction of each and everyone of you! I am God!" His loud, majestic voice boomed around the walls of the canteen.

Then in a normal-range voice, with a great deal of humility, he said, "However, in place of that costume, I will except this one."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Let's party!" cried Connor. This time, he held the remote over his head, and orange and black balloons, dropped. Then he held the remote to a shiny black box attached to one of the walls, and a changing beam of color shot out, like a spotlight, and revolved around the room, then the lights dimmed. One last time, he aimed the remote and "Monster Mash" played.

"I am a mad genius," he said happily, and the party truly began.

The center of the canteen was filled with dancers. Noah was bobbing for apples with the historic action and military men. Becker danced with Jess, keeping up just fine with her stylish moves and sassy shaking. Abby was looking through Connor's song selection, deciding the mad scientist needed help from a safari girl. Matt had blind-folded Emily and was gently spinning her around. He then gave her a paper donkey's tail and she attempted to pin it to the paper donkey on the wall.

The classic children's game might have seemed out of place. Jess chose it in honor of Matt and Emily, who had not played many childhood party games. It turned out to be very popular. Bees, angel nurses, cowgirls in jean skirts, they all seemed to love pin-the-tail on the donkey. The attraction could have been the RAF pilot, Lt. Vale , though, as he was in charge of running the game.

Bernie appeared again, this time with Halloween-shaped biscuits, jalapeno corn chips died black and orange, and a spicy orange-cranberry punch that had been spiked so many times with so many different types of alcohol that the the attendees got smashed like jack-o-lanterns.

In the early morning hours, Kim, the third in command of the canteen, after Bernie and Ryan, reported for work. Kim was a working mom, so she rarely worked the late night shifts. She often filled in for Bernie in the morning, because it meant she could leave early and be with her daughter in the afternoons and evenings.

Bernie was a great boss. Everything was always neat and prepared for her in the mornings. So, Kim had a heart attack when she strolled into the canteen that morning. It was a total disaster. Food was left out, drink cups sat on the tables and lay on the floor along with bottles, both full and empty, plates full of food sat on the tables, and there was one other thing. It was packed with passed-out guests.

Kim stood in shock. Slowly she began recognizing the bodies.

Becker was passed out on the floor, slumped against a wall, Jess lay curled up with her head and hands in his lap. Emily and Abby slept on bar stools their heads on the counter. Matt and Bernie were next to each other on the floor, heads resting on each other against the counter, beside the girls' seats. Connor was on his back, stretched out fully snoring on the counter.

The floor, chairs, and tables were loaded with soldiers of different eras, bumble bees, vultures, witch and science fiction doctors, nurse angels and witches and wizards.

"Some party, I guess," said Kim out loud.

Kim's words had slightly roused one body. Lester, slumped over a table, Rex asleep on his shoulder, mumbled, "Yes, Parker throw's one hell of a party."

Kim needed help. She called the security officer in charge. Today it was lieutenant Flowers, like her, he had a family and scheduled, when possible, to be with them.

After Kim said that the canteen was filled "with unexpected guests," Flowers asked, "You've got an incursion?"

Kim chuckled. "Yes, and its the worst you'll ever see." Flowers heard her laughter and was confused.

"You just have to see it, but you won't need weapons. They sort of EMD''d themselves."

"Oh, I get it." said Flowers, "you have left over party guests from last night."

"Uh, yeah, a few."

"Oh, I'll send a couple men to remove them."

"Flowers, you'll need more than a couple, and seeing how the entire senior staff is here, you'll need lots of discretion."

"The captain too?"

"Yep."

"Oh," said Flowers groaning, "He's going to hate himself."

Kim giggled, glancing at the captain, still propped against the wall, arm lying on Jess and conveniently resting on her bum.

"He looks pretty content right now," she said, chuckling.

Flowers returned the chuckle. "Is that due to a petite, perky brunette?"

"Oh, she's brunette but she's not perky at all right now."

Flowers laughed. "Ok, I'll bring everyone I have. I'll alert medical too. They can bring lots of pain meds and maybe something for hangovers."

"I'll get coffee going, lots and lots of coffee."

"Okay, Kim. Be right there. Another crisis to handle at the ARC."

Kim hung up. "Maybe we should consider banning alcohol."

Lester moved again, "Kimberly, is that you?"

"Yes, Mr. Lester."

"Hmm. I heard your suggestion. You're fired."

Kimberly chuckled. "I'm flattered, sir. That's the first time you've fired me. Now I feel like part of the elite ARC staff. Thank you."

Lester chuckled, and patted Rex as the lizard woke up and stretched. "Don't mention it."

The end of chapter 5: the ARC All Hallows Eve Party


	6. Chapter 6

Just a Costume Chapter 6: Clubbing

Ratings: T for language and situations

Author's Note: Not to sound arrogant, but I think Lester's costume is brilliant. The idea came to me when I was thinking of costumes for another character, a minor one, and it just hit me. I was giggling so hard I could hardly type.

I'm just posting this all at once, it's over 4000 words, but I'm not feeling so hot right now. Sorry.

Just a Costume: Clubbing

It was Halloween and the ARC couples hit the clubs. Jess was excited because this year she had an escort: her gorgeous boyfriend, Captain Becker.

The first club they went to was the club that Jess had a bad encounter with last Halloween.

"Are you sure that you want to go back there?" asked Becker.

"Yes, when you fall off a bike, you get right back on. Besides, I have my handsome Marc Antony to protect me."

"I think its when you fall off a horse," corrected Connor, sitting beside them in the back seat of the ARC 4x4 they'd 'borrowed.'

"Well, make up your minds," said Matt, driving. "If ya want to go to that club, I have to make the turn."

"Make the turn," said Becker, and Jess hugged him.

The club was dark with orange lights everywhere, and a bigger strobe light flashing orange or red. Creepy music played as they walked in, but as they got into the main area, contemporary dance music drowned it out. Fake cobwebs, skeletons and bats hung everywhere, and fake jack o'lanterns sat on the tables.

"Let's get a table," shouted Jess into Becker's ear. He nodded, took her firmly in hand and moved into the crowd.

"Hi there, handsome," said a waitress dressed as a serving wench. "Need a table?" Becker glanced at the others, and smiled.

"Sure do," he said with a smile. The wench smiled again and led them to a table. She stepped beside the table, eying Marc Antony up and down.

Becker did look hot. He wore a maroon tunic that ended at the knees, a matching cape, a brown fake leather breast plate, embossed in gold detail, and brown sandals. He carried a sword that worried Jess because he refused to let her see it.

"Thank you," he said, with a smile.

"You can thank me with your number," she said.

Somewhere behind him, Connor began coughing. Becker was so tall and big, and Jess so small and tiny, that it wasn't til Becker stepped back to let her sit down first, that the waitress saw her. Jess was Cleopatra, so the connection was obvious to the waitress.

"I'm sorry, but he can't," said Jess pleasantly, gripping tightly to Becker's arm.

Becker made a small, polite, apologetic smile to the waitress, and she sulked away.

"Get used to it Jess," said Connor.

"I am used to it," said Jess with a smile.

"Don't worry," said Becker. "She gets more than enough offers from men."

Jess smiled.

"What would the Queen of the Nile like to do first?" Becker asked. "Get a drink or dance?"

"Dance," she said.

Becker got back up, and held her chair for her.

"Emily?" asked Matt.

"I'll have a drink first," said Emily.

"Whatever the lady in waiting wants," said Matt.

"Thank you my dashing knight."

"Abs? How 'bout dancing?" asked Connor.

"Sure," said Abby. "Let's go find Cleo and Tony."

They found Jess swirling around next to Becker. She wore a bright blue silk dress that ended just above her knees, gold bands on her arms attached to sheer drapes that glided behind her as she danced. A large semi-circle of gold embedded with red square jewels adorned her neck. Around the simple blue dress was a belt that matched the neckpiece. Gold heels and a gold headband topped with a serpent completed the Nile look.

"Found you," said a sexy hen as she grabbed Jess' shoulders.

"Abby! You scared me!"

Abby laughed. Her "sexy chicken" outfit was a yellow jumpsuit, but shorts instead of pants, and it was fairly tight. It was zipped low to show off a white tee, mimicking a chicken's underbelly. Jess had fixed white fluff around the edges of the shorts and the sleeves. Abby also wore white and yellow knee-high socks and yellow flats. She had a yellow headband with red feathers in her hair.

Connor strolled over, wearing yellow pants, cuffed with white fluff, a white shirt, a yellow sweat jacket and a chicken head mask, that at the moment was propped on the top of his head. One leg, and one arm, along with the middle of the shirt, all bore tire tracks.

"Hey mate," said a gorilla. "What are you supposed to be?"

"You don't get it? Seriously? Mate, I'm the chicken that crossed the road, and didn't make it."

"I'm his smarter girlfriend who didn't try," yelled Abby over the music.

The gorilla laughed and flashed thumb's up.

The chickens, the Egyptian queen and the Roman all danced. Most of the dances were peppy and upbeat, but there were several slow dances.

Jess cuddled into Becker's arms as they slowly moved to a ballad.

"Jess, I told you to quit that," said Becker, swatting Jess' fingers away from the edge of his 'skirt.'

Jess blushed and giggled. "It's your own fault for not telling me what you're wearing underneath."

"I'm surprised at you. You really want everyone to find out what you're boyfriend's got underneath? Wait, that came out wrong."

Jess laughed. "I am an expert, Becker, at adjusting things underneath without anyone seeing."

Becker's face blushed tomato red. "I'm glad I didn't know that before we started dating. It would have made for some very awkward times at the ADD."

Emily, in a long fluid deep green gown, a wine belt/sash hung loosely around her hips, and wine drapes hanging from the elbows, glided effortlessly despite the length of the gown's train.

Matt twirled her slowly around. He was dashing in a tan long sleeve top and pants with a brown tunic hanging over, featuring a white dragon in the center. A silver knight's helmet sat atop his head.

They moved around the dance floor while the others stayed in one spot, swaying to the music.

Then Matt and a stumbling Emily joined the others. "Emily tripped on her gown," said Matt.

"I am fine, but the dress is ripped in back, and I would like to go to the van to pin it."

"I'll go with you, Em," said Abby.

Matt and Abby walked with Emily, keeping her from tripping on the sagging train.

Connor was moving to go with them, when a drunk Playboy bunny accidentally feel into him and completely knocked them both down.

"I'm OK," said Connor. "She's not."

They all looked at the plastered bunny, now joined by another bunny, trying in vain to pick her friend up. Becker helped the bunny to her feet, but she couldn't stand.

"I think I better drive her home," said the friend.

"I'll carry her to your car for you," said Becker.

"Let me help you," said Connor.

"I'll wait here," said Jess.

Becker looked at her unsure.

"I'll be fine. You'll just be a moment."

Becker nodded, and he, Connor the walking bunny and the passed out bunny in Becker's arms, all moved out of the club.

Jess waited patiently for the others. Maybe she should have gone with them. It was taking longer than they'd intended.

"I remember you," said a nasty voice. "You were dressed like a cat last time I saw you."

Jess began to shake. It couldn't possibly be him, the dumb drunk who followed her around last Halloween at this bar. The one who security escorted away from her after he'd followed her to her car.

She took a deep breath, and pretended not to have heard. Then she felt a breath on her neck and heard a whisper in her ear.

"I know you remember. I see you still dress like a tease."

Jess pushed past him and ran through the crowds.

He grabbed her and pushed her into a corner.

A lot had changed for Jess in a year. For instance, just in the last month she'd gained a boyfriend who was an excellent self-defense instructor.

When the creep bent to kiss her chest, she hit his head with hers as hard as she could.. She had a heck of a headache, but she was free.

She ran three steps before she was caught, by a security officer for the club.

"Looks like you picked the wrong lady this time, Kinsey."

"You know him?" asked Jess, rubbing her head.

"Yes, ma'am. Unfortunately Halloween is a busy night for scumbags. We have a list of the worst and most persistent. He tries this every year, and every year we stop him."

"She stopped him," said a voice she knew very well.

"Becker," she said with relief, as he ran over and grabbed her into his arms.

"Yes, she did," said the officer. With a smile to Jess, he said, "It was awesome ma'am."

"I wish I could say he won't be coming around here anymore, but we catch these guys before anything happens. That's what we want, to protect the ladies, but then they can't be charged with much. The same thing happened last year, luckily we caught this creep just as he stalked a young woman to her car."

Jess knew that all too well.

Kinsey the creep chuckled. "I'll be out by tomorrow, darlin." He leered at Jess.

Becker's whole body tensed and he was about to throw a punch.

Matt intervened. "See he gets taken to the police," He said to the security man. "They can hold him for a little while, long enough for me to make a few phone calls."

Becker chuckled. "Lester can work some well-connected magic with this animal. Thanks, Matt."

The officer looked confused, but did as Matt asked, and kept Kinsey handcuffed and in his office, away from Jess and the other ladies.

"I'm so sorry, Jess." said Becker, holding her tight. "I'm very proud of you though."

Jess chuckled. "Thank you for teaching me that. Is it alright if we leave now?"

"Of course," said Abby. "Let's call it a night and rent a movie."

"No!" cried Jess. "I know you're all worried about me, but I'm fine. I want to go to another club."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Joe isn't judging the costume contest til midnight at Dance Your Abs Off, so we have time to kill, and we HAVE to go there. Please?"

Becker smiled and nodded.

"Besides," she said with that electric smile. "Now I know I can defend myself."

The creep had torn her costume, so they stopped off at Jess' to change. The ladies had planned to change costumes a couple times that night anyway, but no one had broke that news to the men.

"I want to stay a dead chicken," whined Connor.

"I thought you wanted a sexy costume?" said Abby.

"For...private."

"The costume I have is sexy but still appropriate for public."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," said Abby.

A few minutes later, Abby wore a tight black body suit, high heeled boots, worthy of Jess, and a long curly black wig. She was a very sexy super hero—Iron Man's the Black Widow.

"You're gonna make a lot of widows tonight, Abby," said Matt. "A lot of guys are gonna drop dead at the sight of you."

"Or be killed by their wives for drooling after you," said Becker.

Abby smiled. "I need someone's butt to kick. Get out here Whiplash, you villain!"`

Connor appeared, shirtless, with a pretty awesome replica of the harness Whiplash wore in the movie. Even the reactor 'heart' in the center of it looked cool. He held a pair of scary-looking whips.

"Turn the lights off."

The lights came off, and the whips and reactor both glowed. The reactor made cool whirring noises and blinked off and on. The whips sizzled when they hit something.

"I love this costume, Abby. Where are you?" The lights came back on, and Connor saw his Black Widow for the first time. He got this dopey grin and smiled. "I like yours better though."

Abby walked like a vixen up to him, kissing him passionately.

"Are we all ready?" asked Jess, dressed as Spanish flamenco dancer.

Her dress was black, the from the shoulders, down the chest, midsection, and over her bum and stomach. Right at the top of her legs began a blue ruffled long skirt, with a high slit on one leg revealing Jess' sexy legs. At the shoulders, the blue ruffles repeated creating mid-arm sleeves.

Becker was a sexy matador in tight black pants, a ruffled white shirt, a cropped black jacket, and a wide-brimmed black hat. The same blue of Jess' dress ran through details and a ribbon on the hat and in a wide sash around Becker's waist.

"I believe so," said Emily, dressed in a long blue American Civil War nurse's dress, with a long dress-like apron with a red cross on the chest, and a white hat. Matt wore a confederate soldier's gray button-up jacket, gray pants, a gray cap with a black bill.

"Then let's go."

The second club was more modern with hardly any Halloween decorations. It did have multi-colored strobe lights, a sleek black floor, gray walls, and black ceiling. There were two levels, the bottom floor was a gigantic dance floor with a dj section and stage for live music. The upper level split apart, two large sections on either side of the dance floor. There was no dancing upstairs, just seats and tables and a bar on each side.

The dancing here was slightly gimmicky. A giant conga line was going when they arrived. Jess, Emily, and Abby joined a bunny hop, the men politely declining. After the bunny hop came an announcement.

"It's time for the Salsa Showdown!"

The salsa showdown consisted of lively Latin music, and employees as referees. As the couples danced, the referees tapped couples that they didn't like, making the couples leave the floor. The last couple still dancing was the winner.

The winners were the Black Widow and Whiplash.

"Oh my Gosh," said Jess. "I can't believe you won. I'm not entirely sure the judging was fair."

"Don't be a sore loser, Jess," said Connor, eating his prize: free chicken wings. Abby sipped on the free beer.

"Did you see the judges ogling Abby's costume? I'm just saying."

Abby giggled and gave Jess some of her beer.

The next few dances were just regular dancing to current pop songs.

Then came loud Caribbean music and the announcer shouted, "Limbo!"

Employees held a large stick while dancers formed a line and danced under, stretching backwards.

"I'm gonna have to sit this one out, I'll break my costume," said Abby.

Jess and Becker were quite good at it. Emily was quickly disqualified. Victorians didn't do much backward bending. Matt bowed out with her, making Jess ooh and aww at how gentlemanly he was. Jess and Becker both kept up, going lower and lower.

"How low can you go!" yelled the announcer.

The stick was only a few feet above the floor, but Becker, trained in combat to maneuver in any situation, defied the crowd's belief, and went under. Jess, with the grace and agility of a dancer, slightly unusual for her, also went under. They were the only couple to do it.

"We have a winner!"

Jess squealed and bounced, and hugged Becker, as Becker tried to hold onto her, and laughed. Their prize: a large pizza and beer.

"This place likes their beer," said Matt.

"They should," said Connor. "It's a house brew and its excellent."

Becker nodded in agreement as he polished his off.

Jess, who was eating most of the pizza herself said, "the pizza's excellent too."

"Come on Emily," said Matt with a twinkle in his eye. "We need to win some food."

Emily laughed. It was a few minutes until the next contest, and to everyone's amazement it was a waltz to the music, "Danse Macabre."

The poor dancers at the club did not have a chance. Emily was a superb waltzer. Matt was good too, but when he glided her around the floor it was clear that she was the star.

"Wow. We are like dance gods," said Connor, watching Emily chew daintily on her free club sandwich.

"I see what you meant about the beer," said Matt, washing down his free sandwich. "It's really good."

Some of the other club patrons began giving them disgruntled looks while others clapped their backs as they walked by.

"The price of fame," said Connor, as a batman sneered at them.

It was nearly eleven o'clock, and Jess wanted to leave, but Connor wouldn't let them until after the next gimmicky dance.

"Let's Hokey-Pokey!"

It was amusing, watching a dance floor of adults, all dressed outrageously, doing a grade-school dance.

Finally, they left the club, and to the mens' dismay, Jess insisted on another costume change.

"Joe is judging this costume party," she said, "and he expects us to look smashing. So, come on!" she ordered.

The men looked at each other and in unison said, "Yes, ma'am."

They pulled up at Dance Your Abs Off, just before midnight.

As soon as they entered the club, they were given numbers, their pictures with the numbers were taken, and they were then allowed to join the dancers.

It was a wild, smoky, dark scene. Monsters, fairies, superheroes, angels, and others all gyrating and shaking to Halloween favorites and a mix of current songs in different styles.

Abby and Connor, dressed as two Jedi knights, Connor got pick their costumes this times, quickly took to dancing to the alternative music.

Emily looked pained, and Matt winced, so Robin Hood, a very hot Robin Hood in brown pants, tan boots, a tight white and green tunic, and a green Robin Hood hat sitting to one side of his head, led his Marion to a table in the back.

Emily's Marion costume was a light pink gown, short enough so she wouldn't trip. A white panel ran down the center front of the gown, trimmed with gold on the sides. The bodice laced up with more gold trim. She wore a soft pink cap, trimmed with more gold, that fastened to a light, sheer, neck-length veil running down the back.

Becker and Jess hung off to the side, waiting for the music to change. Jess wore a red layered fringed dress, that hit mid-thigh. She wore sheer black tights, and red, dangerously high heels. She wore a small red feather, standing upright on her head, and draped around her arms was a black feather boa.

"You look delicious," said Becker. "I never found flappers especially sexy before."

Jess blushed. Then she cozied up to him, fiddling with his black tie. "Well, Mr. Gangster, you can hold me up any time."

Becker wore crisp, straight pinstripe pants, a tight, short sleeve button-up shirt, the tie, and a black Fedora on his head. He held a machine gun, that to his embarrassment, was not real.

"Oh, wow. You guys look awesome," said Joe, owner of Jess' favorite costume shop. Becker had come to know him quite well.

"Hey," said Becker. "Is Linda here?"

"Na, the kids went crazy on sugar and finally passed out. Last I saw her, she was napping with them on the couch."

Becker knew Joe's whole family too.

"I'm glad the family's not here Joe to see your costume."

"You don't like my Pimp Daddy outfit Jess?"

Joe looked wild in his bright purple pants, lime green calf-length coat with leopard trim, a bright orange shirt, and wild, huge lime green wide-brimmed hat. A large gold dollar sign hung down around his neck.

"Linda hates it too, that's why I wore it. She's not here," he said with a big grin, revealing a fake gold tooth.

Jess shook her head and giggled.

"Hey, Jess," said Becker, nodding to Joe's costume. "Maybe next year..."

"Oh no, we are never dressing like a 'pimp daddy' and one of his girls. No."

Becker and Joe had a good laugh.

The others had joined them, and heard.

"I don't know," said Abby. "Might be worth it. Lester would be furious."

They all laughed and snickered.

Joe didn't. "He's furious alright...that we're wearing the same costume."

The team stared at him in silence but followed Joe's gaze to where a couple was approaching. A Pimp Daddy dressed exactly like Joe, and a, ahem, working girl. The lady wore a sleek, leopard print dress that stopped at the knee, and was trimmed in black. It was low cut, but not raunchy, and had spaghetti straps. By itself, properly accessorized, thought Jess, it wouldn't be that bad.

It was not, however, properly accessorized. The lady wore black, nearly knee-high boots with high heels that Jess adored. She also wore black fingerless gloves, a tiny beaded leopard bag over her shoulder, and topped it off with a messy, wild, badly bleached blond, wig.

"Lester?" whispered Jess. "Mrs Lester?"

James Lester walked up, striding like an over-confident, ego-maniac, shaking his head liked a cocky punk. Mrs. Lester was laughing.

"When he first proposed this idea to me," said Mrs. Lester. "I thought he'd gone insane, but now." She was nearly hysterical. "Oh, it was worth it to see your faces." She leaned over to shut Jess' open mouth. "Are you all right dear?" she asked, with a chuckle.

Jess nodded, speechless. The others regained their composure after the shock more quickly than she did.

"This is in retaliation for Noah, isn't it?" she asked him.

Lester smirked, the best cockiest smirk she'd ever seen, not even Becker's topped it.

"Good joke," she said.

"Good! I think, Mrs. Parker, you mean brilliant joke," he said twirling his green cane topped with a large red jewel.

Lester turned around, showing his costume, opening the coat, so they could see the leopard trim inside. When Connor touched his dollar sign, Lester smacked his hand, hard.

"I thought we were going to win the contest," said Lester. "However, the judge wearing your costume probably eliminates you."

"Sorry, mate," said Joe. Joe made his goodbyes, then ran to the stage.

"I don't care who wins the contest," said Jess, burying her head in Becker's chest. "This has just been the most sensational Halloween ever."

Becker smiled and they kissed passionately as the winners were announced: a woman dressed as a sexy hen and her male partner wearing a dead, run-over chicken costume.

"Abby!" screamed Connor.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry, Conn."

Becker and Jess were still kissing, when Becker whispered. "Halloween's not over yet. We have one more couple costume to change into...when we're alone."

Jess blushed. "The angel and devil costumes?"

Becker raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The End

The End of the Just a Costume series. I think, I'm pretty sure. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Love your support and suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

Private Party

Description: This the private costume party Jess and Becker have after they're done publicly celebrating on Halloween.

Update: This was written for Cengiz who wanted to see Jess and Becker's private costume party. She asked for implied dirty/smut. Originally I don't think I implied enough. I've edited it now for a teen rating, with adult language, situations, and innuendos.

Private Party

It had been a long, wonderful night. They returned to Becker's flat around 2am. They partied hardy with the team and the Lesters. Jess could not get the image of Lester's Pimp Daddy costume out of her head, and it made her laugh.

Jess drew a nice, warm bath, and lit candles in the bathroom, then dimmed the lights. She soaked in the sudsy water, letting it relax her tired muscles. Becker came in with towels and robes.

"You look comfy," he said.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip.

"I'm lonely."

Becker smirked. He took off the gangster costume while Jess watched every second. She scooted up slightly in the tub, and he eased himself under her. They both sighed contentedly.

Becker kissed her neck, and she leaned back against him, and kissed the side of his face. She leaned back more and they kissed tenderly.

He took the pouf and lightly ran it over her. Then he replaced the pouf with his hands. She smiled at the touch.

She poured shower gel in her hand and massaged it into his chest. She picked up the pouf and washed the gel off him. She kissed his neck, and he kissed her chest. He smoothed the gel over her body, and washed if off with the pouf.

They then kissed tenderly, she running her wet hands through his hair. He grinned as she lifted her legs up one at a time, and he gently washed them with the pouf. She then moved to the side, to wash his legs one at a time.

"I like this," said Jess. "I'll never want to take a bubble bath alone again."

Becker laughed and kissed her.

Eventually, they were more or less clean. He got out first, then took her hand and pulled her out.

They put towels around each other. Becker dried her body and then she dried his. Then he took her in his arms and deeply kissed her, wrapping her in her robe. He pulled his on while she drained the tub.

She went into the bedroom, but he stayed in the bathroom. His devil costume was in there. He smirked as he put it on, remembering the last time he wore it. That had been their first time together. When he went into the bedroom, it was dark, with lit candles and soft, eerie music playing.

Jess lay on the bed, wearing the angel costume.

"I finally get to wear it," she said.

He laughed, and strolled up to her. He bent over and kissed her.

"You can't seduce me, devil," she said.

Becker smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"No," she said, "gambling is a sin." She smirked at him.

"Loosen up angel wings," he said, moving onto the bed. "I promise you a devil of a good time."

He took her hand and slowly kissed up her shoulder.

She smiled. "I don't give in to temptation," she said. "I was first in my class at angel school, you know."

He chuckled, and began nibbling on her neck. "I love sexy school girls," he said.

The angel began to quiver. Then the wicked devil began kissing down her chest. She moaned.

"G-g-give it up, d-devil, oh...that feels good."

"That's right," said the devil. "I feel good. Give in to me. You'll enjoy it," he said.

He teased his fingers along the sheer material of the teddy.

"My body's tingling," she whispered.

He smiled. He began to untie the corset.

"No," she whispered. "What will the girls at angel school say?"

Becker chuckled as he kissed the flesh he'd freed from the corset. "They'll want my number."

"You would two-time me."

"Of course, I'm a really bad boy." He began lightly biting her delicate skin.

"Oh," she muttered. "That…hmm, I like that. I shouldn't. I'm a good girl."

"Not after I'm done with you, little angel."

He slowly undressed her, and she pretended to beg for mercy. "No, please. Don't corrupt me. My wings will turn to black and look hideous."

Becker smirked. "I bet you look hot in black."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

He laughed. "I prefer you naked."

"No!" cried the angel, but it was no use. The devil had no mercy. Even as she begged he kept kissing down her body.

"No, I'm a good...g…girl...maybe...a little bad."

Becker chuckled as he continued corrupting her.

"Please, don't take me, Devil. I'll be kicked out of heaven."

"Don't worry; it's nice and warm at my place."

Jess giggled. "The devil's witty." Becker smirked. "I'd spend eternity with you anywhere," she said.

He smiled. "Me too, Jess." They looked into each other's eyes, then Becker resumed their play-acting. "Now, angel," he demanded. "Do you want me?"

Jess giggled. She resumed her haughty angel voice. "No. I don't. I like good boys."

The devil smirked. "Are you sure?" he asked as he caressed a sensitive spot.

The angel shuddered, gasping for air. "Y...y…yessss."

The devil laughed. "Wait. Was that a yes to you like good boys or to you want me?"

Jess' body tingled. "I…want…you," she gasped.

Becker smiled. "I thought so."

"Y...Y... Yes," she said.

The devil smirked. He took off his red tank, which was difficult, and managed to shimmy out of the tight devil knickers.

"You must invite me."

The angel closed her eyes, smiling. "I invite you."

"To do what?"

"Make me yours."

The devil smiled. "That's my falling angel."

Jess giggled. Becker smiled, and the devil commenced to make the angel one of his legions. She quivered and quaked and begged for him. He moaned and chuckled at the feel of her.

Finally, the devil screamed, "Mine!"

"Yes!" cried the angel. "Yours! I'm yours!"

They lay still for a while, then Becker whispered, "Welcome to hell."

Jess giggled. "No, it feels too much like heaven."

Becker laughed, kissing her head. "It does."

"You know," said Jess. "If you're the devil, I don't mind being corrupted."

Becker smirked. "Actually, I think the devil's been saved, halleluiah."

Jess giggled and soon they were asleep on Jess' favorite Halloween.

The End


End file.
